That Strange Hikari
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: Bakura and Akefia have a bet on who can win Marik's love.     Rogueshipping which means Thiefshipping and Citronshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Heads up, this is kinda crack-y.**

Marik entered his house, casting a look around and spying his two room-mates. They were both sitting in front of the TV, arguing over something or another as both hit the other savagely, attempting to rip the remote from each others' hands.

"Really, you're almost like brothers," Marik commented, placing his keys on the end-table and removing his shirt and tossing it on the couch. Both boys stopped for a moment, eying the oblivious Marik appreciatively, before returning to the task at hand.

"Trust me, nothing at all like brothers," Bakura snarled, reaching forward and grasping some of Akefia's gray hair, knotting it up between his bony fingers and giving it a rough jerk.

"That's right, don't relate me to this psycho bitch," Akefia growled. "Sissy-ass, pulling hair!" Touzouku kicked out, landing the sole of his shoe into Bakura's stomach, grinning triumphantly as he watched the pale yami double over.

"All right, all right!" Marik barked. "If you two don't cut the shit, I'm going next door and stealing Melvin away from Ryou!" Both of the Bakuras paused for a moment, before smirking up at Marik.

"Nice try, blondie," Bakura sneered, "but Melvin and my hikari are currently having hot passionate butt-sex. I heard this song earlier.. _The Neighbors Know My Name,_ was what it was called. It's quite appropriate in this situation, seeing as I can hear my hikari's vocal cords being stretched to their limits."

"Yes, well thank-you for that imagery," Marik sighed, unbuckling his belt and tossing it onto the couch as well. "Look, I'm taking a shower. Unless one of the three of us magically learned how to cook in the few hours that I've been at the museum, somebody needs to call Dominoes... Actually... Just wait till I get out. I don't trust either of you anymore."

Sighing, Marik left the living room, grabbing a towel from the hall-closet, and making his way into the bathroom. As he stripped down and started running the water, his mind drifted slightly, looking back over the past few years.

When Marik and Ryou had turned nineteen, Yami Bakura had reappeared, along with Yami Marik (now dubbed Melvin) and Akefia Touzouku. Needless to say, Marik, along with a scared Ryou, had been completely surprised to find two yamis, and some strange Egyptian man trying to bust down their doors.

Yes, that had brought back bouts of memories that neither of the hikaris had wanted to deal with. They'd given the yamis Ryou's house, and the frightened whittete had moved in with Marik. As time wore on, however, it was completely necessary that they talk to said yamis. Marik remembered talking with Bakura for the first time since his return...

-(-o-)-

_"How're you guys back?" Marik demanded, glaring down at the pale yami. Bakura had just opened a bag of chips, and was sitting down on his couch. Marik had been dragged over to the now proclaimed 'Yami House-hold' (_The two Bakuras secretly called it the BakuLair of Melvin Sucks Dick when the psycho-yami wasn't around_**)**__ by Ryou, who insisted that, even though the yamis were scary, that they be good neighbors. He was currently in the kitchen, entertaining Melvin and the Bakura that Marik didn't know as he made some type of cake._

_ "Oh?" Bakura smirked. "I'm afraid my mouth is full, and I have lost the ability to speak. Forgive me Ishtar!" With that, Bakura shoved a few Doritos in his mouth, and started slowly chewing at them, causing Marik to twitch with anger and withheld rage._

_ After a few minutes passed, and Bakura showed no signs of swallowing, Marik lurched forward, palms pressing into the back of the couch and locking the glaring yami into place. Moving one hand, he opened Bakura's mouth, causing the albino to let out an annoyed noise._

_ Rolling his eyes, Marik shoved a finger into the mush of chips, cringing as he felt the stuff envelop his fingers. Pushing back far enough, he finally made Bakura gag, and the albino pushed Marik away, rocketing forward to spit out the blob of chips onto the carpet._

_ "You could've killed me, you bitch!" Bakura spat, spitting out the rest of the chips. Marik merely sneered, and stood up tall, crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "I don't even know if you're dead or alive, Bakura! How would I know that! You haven't told Ryou and me anything!" Marik growled, watching as Bakura ran the back of his hand over his lips, eyes still narrowed angrily up at the blonde._

_ "Fine. Stupid child!" Bakura spat, crossing his arms and legs and glaring up at Marik. The Egyptian took this as his cue to take a seat, and did so, plopping down on the cushions next to Bakura._

_ Turning to face him, crimson eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, ready to spin his yarn. "Well, as you know, the Pharaoh was returned to his own time, thanks to _your _help. And I lost to him. . ." Bakura gritted his teeth. "Well, I myself was lost in the shadows, where I met up with Melvin in there._

_ "Once the two of us were acquainted, we bid our time, allowing our power to grow."_

_ "But Melvin isn't a real yami," Marik interrupted, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And the Pharaoh destroyed him."_

_ "The Pharaoh's destroyed a lot of people, okay?" Bakura snapped, "And yet we all keep coming back! To answer your question; Melvin is indeed a yami. He may not be bound to an Item, but he is bound to you. Which, in turn, works the same as a Millennium Item, except that when _you _die, _he_ dies."_

_ Marik frowned, and fiddled with some of his golden bracelets. Was that why Melvin hadn't tried anything funny yet? It would certainly explain why the yami hadn't been sneaking over in the night, attempting to smother Marik with a pillow._

_ "Moving along then. We bid our time. Of course, I wanted my own body. So, I tried to sneak back into the Ancient World and take over my past-self." Bakura paused. "As you can tell... I failed miserably."_

_ "Obviously," Marik replied drily, and Bakura glared at Marik._

_ "So, I ended up dragging my past-self into the Shadow Realm, since he put up a fight. I grew weaker and tried to recede, but he latched onto me, and before we knew it, we were together in the Shadow Realm, being laughed at by Melvin."_

_ Bakura's face looked slightly bitter here, and Marik resisted the urge to laugh._

_ "Yet again, we were left to bide our time. Eventually, we gathered up power to form bodies. And, unfortunately, again we were forced to bring my other self with us. He's a little leech, he is. When we woke up, we were naked, so we stole some clothes from passing people, then we came here to the only people we knew who would let us in."_

_ "You're pathetic, you know that," Marik said. Bakura growled, but Marik just laughed._

_ "Marik! You and Bakura come here please! The cake is done!" Ryou's voice floated from the kitchen, and both tomb-keeper and robber rose at the same time, watching each other as they made their way into the kitchen._

-(-o-)-

Yes, Bakura had been a head-ache at first, but soon, without the pressure of having to defeat the Pharaoh pressing down on them, the two slowly loosened up. Granted, the psychotic yami was still a bitch at times, but he was certainly more calm.

Both had been incredibly surprised, however, when they had discovered that Ryou and Melvin had managed to hook up. Truly, nobody had foreseen it happening. So, both Bakuras were soon evicted from the Yami-Household, seeing as Melvin demanded he and Ryou have privacy.

So, Marik had been forced to live with the Bakuras ever since. They had decided to start calling the house Rouges-R-Us, and they had quickly dominated Marik's household. Both were quite all right to leave Marik to decorating, however, since the blonde liked gold and ancient artifacts so much. He constantly had to do room-checks, however, since the two thieves had been known to steal stuff around the house.

Akefia more-so. Looking back now, he realized that the first time he ever talked to Touzouku, and learned his name, was the night that they had moved in with Marik. Stepping into the warm water of his shower, Marik let his mind wander yet again.

-(-o-)-

_"Where's Bakura?" The strange, gray-haired Egyptian demanded of Marik. Said blonde was sitting in his room, white blankets pulled in around his body as he read one of the ancient scriptures from his childhood. Some irrational part of him still believed that if he didn't routinely read them, and memorize them, then his father would appear, whip in hand._

_ "I don't know," Marik replied, closing his book half-way and staring up at the unnamed man. "He might be getting more things from the BakuLair of Melvin Sucks Dick," the blonde continued, prodding at his cheek with a tongue._

_ The man's brow furrowed, and he moved into the room, not even asking Marik if it was okay. Scowling, Marik watched as the past-Bakura clambered onto his bed and looked out the window, pressing his face to the glass and watching for any signs of movement._

_ Sighing, the other Bakura turned away from the window, and sat cross-legged on Marik's bed, propping a hand up on his knee and watching the infuriated hikari._

_ "Can I help you?" Marik snapped, slamming his book closed and tossing it on the bed. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but the other Bakura merely smirked, looking so much like his present counter-part._

_ "Maybe if you had a more pleasing figure," the gray-haired man snorted, watching Marik grow even more frustrated._

_ "Fuck you Bakura!" Marik spat, eyes narrowing. The other Bakura frowned, and flipped the bird at Marik, returning to his previous grin._

_ "I'm calling myself Touzouku now. Bakura calls me Akefia sometimes, too. I couldn't give to shits which one you use, just don't call me Bakura. That pussy-ass psycho is not someone I want to claim." Touzouku grumbled, sneer falling once more as he glared out the window._

_ "Fine then. Fuck you Akefia Touzouku. Now why don't you get your ass out of my bed! I was trying to read before you rudely interrupted me, O Great and Powerful Thief King," Marik mocked, voice dripping with acid and sarcasm._

_ Akefia merely smirked once more, pressing his canines against each other and rising from his seat. "What kind of a hikari are you anyways? No wonder you made something as fucked up as Melvin!"_

_ Marik's nostrils flared, and he felt a spasm roll up his arm. Growling, he grabbed his book and threw it hard at the back of Akefia's head. He missed, and it hit the wall, but it was enough. Akefia whirled around, and in a moment had Marik pinned down to the bed, a blade that Marik had only just now noticed pressed against his throat._

_ Glaring hatefully up into stormy eyes, Marik resisted the urge to spit._

_ "Don't think that just because you're different I won't kill you," Touzouku hissed, pressing the blade in deeper. Marik felt a trickle of blood run down his sensitive skin (his gold had been removed) and he felt a shudder ripple through his body._

_ "Cut me. Bet you don't even have the guts to do it," Marik challenged, gritting his teeth at the expectancy of pain. As long as Akefia stayed away from his back, Marik would be okay._

_ "Wha-"_

_ "What the hell're you doing?" an angry voice snarled from the door, and both quickly craned their necks to see an infuriated Bakura standing there, eyes narrowing dangerously as his lips pulled back into a snarl._

_ "Nothing," Akefia grumbled, quickly getting off of Marik. He cast one last, curious glance over his shoulder to the dazed Marik, before exiting the room. Bakura, however, did not leave, and instead stormed over to Marik._

_ "What kind of a whore are you?" Bakura had growled, eyebrows drawing together as he glared down at the confused blonde. The albino promptly left, however, leaving Marik even more bewildered then before._

-(-o-)-

Frowning, Marik ran his conditioner slicked fingers through his hair, making sure to get every strand, and wash it thoroughly. Staring at the tiled walls, he wondered why Bakura had acted so strange that night. He also wondered why Akefia made no more serious attempts at killing him. It seems like everyone had mellowed out...

-(-o-)-

"You were eye-humping Marik!" Bakura spat as soon as he heard the shower being turned on. Turning, he glared angrily at Akefia. His past-self had always been a real thorn in his side, but it wasn't until they'd moved in with Marik that things had gotten real bad.

"Oh? And you weren't? Fucking crazy-ass," Akefia spat, eyes narrowing as he walked over to Marik's shirt, still thrown carelessly on the couch. Picking it up, he began rifling through the pockets(**1)**.

"Yes, well Marik's mine, and you seem to be forgetting that!... What are you doing anyways?" Bakura questioned, exasperation creeping into his voice. Akefia ignored him, and pulled a piece of gum from Marik's pockets.

"He has citron-flavored gum," Akefia reported, popping the piece of candy into his mouth, turning back to his younger self. "And Marik is yours? Ha! Just last week, he went out stealing with me. He made me return it after-words, since it belonged to Melvin, but you get the point."

Bakura lifted his nose, snorting as he watched his past-self.

"If you snort to much, buggers are going to come out of your nose, and then you'll look disgusting. Marik will then see you, and have to come running to me for protection from the Snot-Monster," Akefia sneered, lips peeling back as he watched Bakura grow more frustrated.

"Fuck you!" Bakura snarled, lurching forwards punching his fist into Touzouku's gut, causing the gray-haired man to double over.

Akefia, winded, landed on his knees and glared up at Bakura whose crimson eyes were burning with anger. "I've known Marik for longer, and I saw him first. And you know what? He welcomed me back with open arms!" It was a total lie, but Bakura wouldn't let Akefia know that.

Touzouku merely smirked, and rose back up again. "I heard he shoved his finger down your throat and made you throw-up."

"Shut up!" Bakura shrieked, face growing red, teeth gnashing together.

"Fine then, how about this? We each ask Marik on a date. Whoever he has the most fun with, and whoever he likes most, wins?" Akefia grinned, arms crossing over his chest as he felt himself glowing with pride. There was now way he would lose to his younger self.

"All right then, you're on! Just know that I have five-thousand years worth of dating experiences!" Another lie. Bakura had been to busy with all of his previous hosts to ever bother with dating. Marik would now be the exception.

"Oh really?" Touzouku grinned. "We'll just see about that..."

-(-o-)-

Stepping out of the shower, Marik smiled as he wrapped his fluffy towel around him, shaking out the droplets of water from his hair. Yes, all in all, Marik was happy that things had finally calmed down.

-(-o-)-

**(1)-Marik's shirt is a hoodie... Type.. Thing... I just figured it made slight sense for it to have SOME type of pocket.**

**Nobody ever did call Dominoes...  
><strong>

**Sorry for the slow-start... Next chapter is... One of their dates. I dunno who yet. Eh. Writing Touzouku-ou is weird... o_o**

**On a side note, yes... My summary for their reappearance sucks... But at least I tried and didn't pull the whole 'LOL WE MAGICALLY HAVE BODIES' thing, eh?**

**Ah~ Rogueshipping... LadySunami came up with the name, since this pairing doesn't have a 'true' name.**

**Okay, one final thing. Who~ do you want to get Marik? It's all up to you guys? Shall we Thief it up, or Citron this bitch?**

**Review~!**

**(**this story's only gonna be like, three chapters long, okay? xD Don't worry, I'm not cranking out a twenty-chapter thing**)**

**Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something

Akefia set his jaw, glaring angrily at the door. It was a normal door; nothing special about it, except for what lay beyond. Sucking in a deep breath, he placed a hand on the door-knob, and gave it an angry twist, pushing it open and stepping into Marik's room.

Marik was sitting on his bed, a book he was reading resting atop his white comforter as he flicked through it, eyes gazing hungrily at the pages as he shifted his hips on his bed a little bit, lips parted as pants fell from between them.

When he heard Akefia enter, though, he let out a shriek and lurched upwards, quickly shoving the book beneath a pillow and pulling the cover around him, glaring angrily at the confused, gray haired man.

"Learn to knock!" Marik yelped, squeezing the blanket about him like it was a life-line. Akefia frowned and shrugged, realizing that he was getting off to a bad start. He wouldn't apologize, though. Stuffing his hands into his jeans, he headed over to the bed, flopping down atop the soft surface next to Marik, who still looked flustered.

"Marik... I was thinking that you and I should go out tonight. And that you should say yes." Akefia grinned as he watched Marik grow more and more flustered, thinking that it was because of him.

Marik's face lost its flush, however, and he narrowed his eyes, lip pulling back into a sneer. "You're not even asking a question! Pompous bastard."

Akefia frowned, and crossed his arms. "What kind of a criminal would I be if I _asked_ you to go out with me?"

Marik paused, and tilted his head. "You're asking me on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Look, I have a boner right now that I need to get rid of. So I need you to tell me right now so that way I can get you out of my room, and so I can take care of this." Marik said simply, face flushing again at his announcement.

Akefia blinked, but slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I'm asking you out."

"Okay," Marik replied, before pointing at the door. "Give me a time and place later."

Akefia smirked and rose from his seat. "Deal. Also, Bakura's going to ask you on a date as well. Tell him yes, regardless of your feelings." Marik's eyebrow ticked irritably, and Touzouku understood the message.

Pausing at the door, he turned to grin over his shoulder. "I could always help you Mari-" he was cut off as a pillow went soaring at his head. Shutting the door quickly behind him, Akefia grinned at his accomplishment, and strode triumphantly down the hall.

-(-o-)-

Bakura stared at the television set, watching as the random squiggly lines spread their way across the TV-set, causing his eyes to swim with different colors. He'd been waiting for Marik to emerge from the shower for a while. Bakura didn't even know why Marik had bothered taking a shower! He'd taken one yesterday!

Sighing, he ran a hand roughly through his hair, sending it into even more disarray then usual. His ears perked, however, at the sound of the shower cutting off, and he rose to his feet as he made his way into the hall, leaning on the wall outside of the bathroom.

A few moments later a drenched, fully-clothed Marik stood before him, eyebrows raised as he regarded Bakura calmly. The albino said nothing, and merely focused in on Marik's hair. With a smirk, he lifted a pale hand up to Marik's bangs. The particles of hair were clinging to the boy's cheek, and Bakura swept them from their position, tucking them behind Marik's ear.

"You look like a drowned cat," Bakura commented, voice harsh as he smirked down at Marik. The boy sneered, and swatted Bakura's hand away, pushing past the albino in favor of heading towards his bedroom.

Bakura followed, hand stuffed into his jean pockets, eyes narrowed as he focused in on his little Egyptian. Grinning sadistically, he continued to follow along behind the blonde, even entering Marik's room.

Marik turned around then, though, his glare from before intensifying. "Are you going to ask me out anytime soon, or can I go into my room without you and Akefia breathing down my necks?" Marik spat, one hand finding its way to his hip.

Bakura blinked, before curling his lip up. "Akefia told you then, didn't he?" With a sigh, Bakura made a scoffing noise, and looked pointedly to the side. "Well then, I suppose there's no more waiting." Turning his gaze back to Marik, he smirked, bending over and pressing himself almost nose to nose with the boy. "Marik, would you mind going out with me on a date?"

"I'd _love_ to," Marik spat, acid and sarcasm dripping strongly from his words.

"Good boy," Bakura purred. The blonde said nothing, merely grumbled and turned away, wet hair smacking against the back of his neck audibly. The albino exited his room, then, but paused at the door.

"Tonight. Eight o' clock." Bakura stated, not even asking Marik's opinion. Marik made no response, but Bakura knew he would show. Grinning and holding back his laughter, Bakura receded into the hallway, shutting Marik's bedroom door behind him.

-(-o-)-

Marik let out a savage snarl as he stomped across his room and to his bed. Grabbing at his pillow, he pounded into it mercilessly, imagining that it was Bakura's face. Pompous bastard! And Akefia, too! Marik wanted to beat them both to death with his Rod!

Sighing audibly, Marik flopped back onto his bed, hearing the springs creak beneath his weight. Why did he have to have the two _stupidest_ house-mates on the planet? And why did they both suddenly want to ask Marik out?-! They'd never expressed interest before!

_This is probably one of their stupid bets,_ Marik thought venomously, glaring at his plain white ceiling. _That or the fact that they couldn't get pussy even from a free-whore has finally caused their hormones to grow so out of whack they want to fuck whatever's in the near vicinity._

Marik paused, thinking of Ryou.

_That isn't claimed._

Melvin.

_That wouldn't rip their assholes open with a blade and then lubricate using their own blood._

Thinking that he'd gotten rid of all the possibilities, Marik nodded, feeling slightly better at the thought of the two Bakuras getting ripped a new one in quite the literal sense. He really did have to wonder, though, what their reasoning was for going after Marik.

Sure, the blonde saw them as friends. He used the term very very loosely, but there was no denying that he sometimes, grudgingly, enjoyed the two Bakuras company. Both of them tended to be immature idiots, but they were their own separate people in some ways, and made good entertainment, if nothing else.

Sitting up, Marik glared moodily at the floor. Even if they did take him out on a date, did they think they would get lucky? He didn't think the Bakuras were stupid in that sense, but he could be proven wrong.

And even if he did happen to enjoy one of the dates, Marik could only wonder who on Earth he would fall for. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Marik fiddled with his hair as he thought. The differences...

Bakura; the boy he'd known longer. The controlling, domineering, pompous albino. Bakura was a cold-hearted, un-passionate bastard, who had spent a lot of time in the Shadow Realm, giving him a sick sense of humor and a ton of nightmarish qualities. His attitude, for one, and the fact that he treated Marik like an item; and not in any good sense, if there ever was one. He didn't treat Marik like a prized gem; he treated him like a sculpture that was only for his eyes, and he attempted to keep Marik under lock and key. It never worked, of course, seeing as Marik was a grown man, but Bakura still tried like Hell.

Then there was Touzouku; the one he'd only known for a few years. He was pompous as well, though not quite as controlling. He was haunted, but not quite in the same way as Bakura. He had problems, and pain, but he wasn't insane like his paler self. Touzouku was a thief, like Bakura and Marik, though he was certainly much more accomplished then Marik could ever hope to be. Marik was good, but he was no where near 'Thief King' good. The thing about Touzouku, however, was that he neither treated Marik good or bad. He switched back and forth, and made his feelings an absolute mystery. At least with Bakura, Marik knew where he stood. With Touzouku, though... It was still a mystery.

Groaning, Marik found himself getting angrier and angrier at his room-mates. They were both idiots, but yet Marik was still living here, wasn't he? That must've meant something. He, Marik Ishtar, the obnoxious, murderous, thieving, bitchy, and all together psycho man, was still here, despite all his aggravations.

Grabbing his pillow, Marik pressed it to his chest and rolled onto his side, disgusted at how much he seemed like a hormonal, emotionally-challenged teenager.

But still... He was still here.

That must've meant something.

-(-o-)-

**Citron and Thief tied in the voting. So, then I remembered that I saw people use the Love Meter thing for Yugi and Atem, so I tried that. **

**They fucking tied again. -_-**

**So I did the flip coin, and they still tied a few times! **

**So... Filler Chapter. Aha... I think I know who I'm going to let win this little bet, though. This chapter would've just gotten to long had I tried to add the date in here.(**that and I just pulled another all-nighter. Fuck you insomnia, you dirty whore...**)**

**Sorry for a bunch of Marik's thoughts. The first chapter I had to keep him neutral, so this chapter was giving a bit more insight onto his feelings.**

**Guess if you like, on who's going to win. :)**

**Oh yes! For you Citronshippers! It's a really good two-shot:**

**http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/7200965/1/Day_Care#**

**Please Review!**

**See ya!**

**(**Bakura and Marik keep simultaneously multiplying... Fuckers. ... Ffff-these things are hours of entertainment, but they keep blocking everything I try to click )


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Akefia sat in the living room, watching Bakura emerge with a smirk stretched across his face. Scowling, the grey-haired man watched his newer self progress through the house, swagger on at full-blast as he oozed confidence.

"Marik and I have our date tonight," Bakura purred, drawing closer to Touzouku. Purple eyes blinked, and he scowled upwards, mouth twisting in an unpleasant line. He was supposed to be having his date with Marik this night. Then again, he had told the boy to say yes, no matter what.

Sighing, and deeply regretting his command, Akefia flopped his head back. He had figured that Bakura would sit around, gloating happily about how he was finally going to date Marik. The albino, however, was strangely quiet, causing Touzouku to crane his neck slightly, looking a his darker self.

Bakura was staring at the wall, a murderous grin spreading over his pasty features as he made a tent out of his fingers, pressing his chin against the bared, white knuckles. Akefia watched Bakura, not quite sure what to make of him. Then again, Bakura was certifiably insane. The albino probably didn't even know what he was thinking.

Running a hand through his hair, Akefia saw Bakura rise from his seat on the sofa, presumably to go get dressed. Though, again, this was Yami Bakura. For all Touzouku knew, he could be going out and murdering somebody, just to press their heart up to Marik's lips and admit his undying love for him.

Snorting at that thought, he turned on the TV. Akefia didn't really like television that much. He argued with Bakura over the remote just out of boredom, but in all honesty Touzouku couldn't care less for it. He didn't see what sucked humans in. They were just people in a box. What _did_ interest Touzouku, however, was the make-up of it.

He was certainly interested in how these mortals now-a-days thought of something like this, when his people hadn't been able to. The Egyptians were notorious for being ahead of their time; or so Akefia had read in a few of Marik's books. It really just left him puzzled, then, why nobody in his time could think of such a thing.

Crawling off of the sofa and onto the carpet, Akefia scooted foward, nose almost pressing against the TV screen. He could almost feel the static reaching out to touch the tip, and he watched as, so up-close, everything turned to miniature blocks of color that somehow came together to create the image one would see far away.

"You're going to ruin your eyes," a voice commented drily behind him, and Akefia turned quickly, just to see Marik leaning over the couch, elbows propped up against the frame of it as he stared idly down at the Thief King.

"It ruins eyes?" Akefia muttered, narrowing mentioned body parts and poking at the screen. "Does it have claws? Or perhaps poison? Maybe I didn't give you current humans enough credit," he mused, rubbing at his chin. Marik let out a short bark of laughter, and flicked some of his hair from his face.

"No. For a crafty thief, you sure are slow on the uptake. Anything digital like that," Marik explained, "can ruin your eyes if you get to close to it. A lot of kids have ruined their eye-sight due to too much video games, or sitting to close to the TV."

Akefia frowned, and stood up, backing away from the television. "It's a black box of evil," the grey haired man hissed, before turning around to smirk at his tanned companion. "Would've caught me completely off-guard had it not been for you."

Sneering, Marik stood up straight, revealing that he was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a lavender under-shirt, along with black cargo pants that he seemed to love. Since his wrists were hidden, he opted to where rings instead, which were the same golden color as his earrings and neck-bands.

"Well aren't you dressed fancy," Akefia commented, sitting down on the sofa. Marik joined him, and stared at the TV.

"I see no reason to dress fancy," Marik replied, picking up the remote. "Have you seen the show A Thousand Ways to Die?" the blonde asked, checking the time-seven o clock-before flipping through the channels.

"No," Akefia replied honestly, arms crossing as he studied the screen. Less then ten minutes in, he was wrapped up in all the beautiful blood and gore everywhere. They watched scene after scene of death, making varying comments to each other.

"I can see Bakura dying that way," Marik smirked as the scene faded away. Akefia frowned.

"You see him chopping up his own arm, then making his own cast for it?" Gray brows furrowed, and he turned to regard Marik curiously. The blonde snorted, and shook his head.

"Kinda. I see him as to much of a stuck up, pompous bastard to go the doctors when he needed too." Marik responded, flipping some of his hair out of his face.

"I see," Akefia commented, clasping his hands together behind his head. He watched Marik steadily from the corner of his eye, and leaned forward. "You don't seem exited about your date with Bakura?"

"You seem to care to much," Marik snapped back.

Blinking, Touzouku pulled his lips back in a sneer, and growled at Marik. "Look, you think just because I happen to like you I'll put up with your shit!" Reaching out a hand, he grasped the front of Marik's shirt and pulled the blonde in close to him, narrowing his eyes as he leveled his gaze with Marik's lavender orbs.

Marik wasn't shocked, or frightened, though, and merely smiled. He lifted his hand up, and made Akefia loosen his fingers from the fabric. "There's the Touzouku I know and occasionally argue with!" The tomb-keeper chuckled, teeth glaringly white against his dark skin as he bared them to the thief.

Scowling, Akefia pulled away. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, but apparently I'm an idiot that you _like_," Marik replied. "You do realize I'm never letting you or Bakura live that down, regardless of this little dating fiasco you two are pulling?" Touzouku snorted, but nodded at Marik's words, expecting no less from the manipulative blonde.

Looking at the clock, Marik sighed, and ruffled his hair. It was now seven forty. "To answer your question; I'm not exited at all. Bakura's a great friend... Scratch that," Marik interrupted himself, wagging a hand in the air. "He's a horrible friend, actually, but I seem to like fucked up people. Anyways. Having him as a friend isn't so bad but... _Dating _Bakura?" Marik's nose wrinkled.

Akefia smirked, feeling more and more confident. But then he paused. Marik had often said how much he and his other self were a lot alike. Did that mean Marik harbored the same feelings of dislike for Touzouku as well?

Running a hand through his mop of hair, Akefia decided to ignore his thoughts, and merely grunted. "My other self is an annoying little bitch, isn't he?" the grey haired one announced, grinning as he saw Marik crack a smile. "And quite skeletal as well. All bones!"

Marik laughed. "Yes well; when we were partners back in Battle City, he claimed it was Ryou's fault, and that his landlord never ate enough food, and never worked out. However, look at him now," Marik smirked, "still all bones. I don't believe I've ever seen him lift a thing! Hard to believe he was ever so 'big and strong'," the blonde said the three words in a big, sappy voice with air quotes and all, "like you."

Touzouku punched Marik's arm lightly, before baring his teeth in a mock growl. "Fuck you! I am strong. And big." He paused to waggle his eyebrows. "In more ways then one, little Marik."

Marik grumbled something, and his eyebrows drew together. "You're probably no bigger then me. And what the hell do you mean 'little'? We're practically the same height!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Marik pushed his nose into the air, and huffed. Akefia just grinned.

-(-o-)-

Bakura sat at his bedroom door, ears picking up all the bits of dialogue floating from within the living room. Breathing harshly through his nose, he clenched his fists, glaring angrily down at his nice, blue button up shirt, and black slacks.

So Bakura was undateable, then? This was all for nothing? And worse yet, they talked about him behind his back. Squinting his eyes and snarling angrily, he lurched to his feet, slamming a fist into the wall and causing a crack to appear. Wincing, he backed away from the wall, and quickly ripped his clothes from his body, tearing them into shreds until he stood completely naked in his bedroom.

For all these years, he'd liked Marik; all for nothing. What angered him the most, though, was that Akefia and Marik were in there chatting up a storm, laughing and having fun. It seemed like every time Bakura was around, however, Marik was filled with apprehension and tension. Marik hardly ever laughed like that around Bakura.

Striding over to his closet, Bakura threw away all thoughts of the romantic dinner he'd planned. Forgot about those reservations to Marik's favorite restaurant. Forgot about how he was going to try and actually be nice to Marik for once.

No, no, Bakura was now going to make sure Marik had the worst time ever. Gritting his teeth, Bakura pulled out his regular blue jeans and striped t-shirt, anger burning in his eyes. Whipping out his phone, he dialed a number, grinning at his genius.

-(-o-)-

Marik stared at the clock. Ten past eight. Where the hell was Bakura? Sighing, he looked back at Touzouku, figuring he was having fun anyways, so who cared? Actually, if Bakura bailed, it'd be all the better.

"So, what do you have in plan for our date, anyways?" Marik asked coyly, grinning at Akefia. The thief snorted, but crossed his arms and leaned back, eying Marik curiously. The blonde narrowed his eyes, and stayed completely still.

"So you actually care about my date?" Akefia prodded, smirking as he studied Marik. The blonde stuttered for a moment, before snorting and flipping his hair. He leaned backwards, arms crossing across his torso.

"No. I just want to know if it's even going to be fun." The tomb-keeper responded snippily.

"It'll be fun," Touzouku promised, grin spreading across his caramel colored skin.

"Confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"I always am," Akefia chuckled, leaning back and pressing into the sofa.

A door opened, and both Marik and Touzouku turned to look, watching as Bakura exited his room, black trench-coat on atop his clothing. Raising an eyebrow, Akefia seriously began to doubt those 'five-thousand years of dating experience'.

"Let's go," Bakura snarled, heading to the door. Marik blinked at the albino's rudeness, but dismissed it easily. He really just wanted this night to be over and done with. No offense to Bakura (actually, Marik meant a lot of offense) but sometimes the albino just got to full of himself. He and Akefia both. Asking Marik out... Honestly!

"Bye, Akefia," Marik said simply, rising from the couch and following after Bakura. He saw the albino's hand tighten momentarily on the doorknob, but decided it meant nothing. Breezing past his white friend, he stopped on the doorstep.

"We taking a cab, or shall I drive us with my motorcycle?" Marik questioned. Bakura slowly drew the door closed, and gave Marik a murderous grin, crimson eyes glowing murderously in the fading sunlight.

"We're walking," Bakura stated simply, pushing past Marik and heading to the side-walk. Marik made an unhappy noise, but followed, boots clacking against the pavement. Putting his hands behind his head. Bakura really wasn't off to a good start.

"Where're we going?" Marik asked, least attempting to start a conversation. Usually, he and Bakura would be arguing by now, at least, since the two seemed to not be able to share the same air-space for more then five seconds. It was part of their friendship, though, and Marik happened to enjoy it.

"You'll see when we get there, won't you?" Bakura snapped, looking over his shoulder angrily to the blonde. Marik looked affronted for a moment, before snarling back at the albino, and angrily retorting.

"No, I won't! Because since I don't know where we're going, when we get there, I won't realize that that's our destination! Therefore, your reasoning is invalid. Give me a better answer next time, you fool!" Marik hissed. It was all good fun though. This was just how Marik and Bakura were. Or, he thought that was how they were. Bakura seemed just slightly off this night, though Marik couldn't quite pinpoint why.

"Just shut up," Bakura replied, turning to face the front again, and ignored the tense, questioning air. Sighing, Marik walked in silence, wondering why Bakura was being weird. They wandered through the city, not pausing at any places within it. He wondered why.

Following along, Marik was surprised when they reached the Domino Cemetery. Pausing before the black iron gates, he studied Bakura dubiously, not quite sure why they were stopping at such a place. Apparently, Bakura had plans, though, and he entered the Cemetery, gate creaking as he pushed it open.

"Marik," Bakura said, leading the blonde into the empty cemetery. The blonde perked up at the mention of his name, and attempted to focus in on Bakura as much as he could as they walked down the main pathway. He was distracted, however, by the smell of upturned dirt, and the ever-lingering feeling of sadness.

"I'm going to go ahead and tell you this. I don't like you."

Marik paused for a split-seconds as he heard Bakura saying those words. They were exactly what Marik wanted to say! Blinking slowly, he continue following along, feeling the beginnings of unease prickling at him.

"I just want to win this bet," Bakura continued, pausing in the middle of the pathway. He was hiding his face from Marik and made the blonde doubt his words. Bakura was a very much-so frontal person, and enjoyed sneering and spitting out facts into his opponent's face. Right now, however, he seemed almost as if he was doing something he was going to regret.

That's what made Marik so uneasy.

Bakura regretful didn't make sense! Angry, vengeful, sarcastic, and prideful all made sense. This, however, did not.

Sighing, Marik ruffled his hand through his hair.

"However, I heard you and Akefia talking today," Bakura continued on, "about how undateable I am. How you could never see yourself with me."

Marik didn't deny it.

"So I decided that I needed vengeance," Bakura growled, voice going deep and hoarse. When he finally turned to face Marik, he was glowing with a soft, dark light, showing that he was surrounded by Shadow Magic.

Taking a step backwards, Marik was surprised when he was suddenly flattened by a wave of power. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but was pressed down to the ground by a strong force. Letting out a cry, Marik felt relieve when the pressure moved off of him, but it was short lived as he was flipped roughly onto his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt something hot and sharp pressing against his back. Memories flooded in, and Marik fell into a shivering mess, mind racing as he felt something that resembled a bad being dragged tantalizingly along his back, following the curve of his spine, and not stopping until it touched the back of his pants.

Marik bit back a sob when he felt his shirt being ripped from his body, realizing that his bare body was bared to the nippy air. He felt goose-flesh breaking out across his skin, and the hot blade pressed flat against his spine was not making them go away it go away in the slightest.

"Marik. You have left your home, killed me, and become scum of the Earth," a voice snarled in his ear, and Marik choked on saliva as he realized it was his father. He could even feel the beard tickling his jawline as the lips of the man he'd grown to fear pressed against the shell of his ear.

Gulping harshly, Marik tried to struggle away futilely, and his father dragged the heated blade just a bit harder, drawing blood. Marik screamed, choking and sobbing as he moved frantically in his father's grasp. With one final jerk, he was released from his father's hands. Rising up from the ground, he pushed his fists into his eyes, savagely whipping at the tears.

Stumbling to his feet, he looked backwards, tripping slightly. He was surprised to see his father was not there. In fact, nobody was present at all, until he face forwards again, surprised to see that Bakura was there, smirk going from ear to ear as he let out a low, harsh chuckle.

Marik swallowed quickly, and began frantically wiping at his eyes, memories still replaying in his mind. Fear plagued him now, making him wonder if his father would magically reappear once more, this time not teasing, but full out carving.

"Marik. What just happened was my revenge," Bakura said, voice strained. Marik's eyes widened, and he shuddered harshly.

"Why.. We're... We're friends though, Bakura," Marik whispered, voice cracking, knowing that the words were completely false. Shaking his head, Marik ran forward, shoulder hitting Bakura's as he dashed for the gate, still fighting back memories.

They had never been friends. Marik was an idiot! He knew that somebody like Bakura didn't care for things such as this.

Wiping at his tears, Marik ran until he reached the house. He was all cried out, and he was happy about this, since Akefia was still sitting in the living room. The grey haired man looked up questioningly, but Marik ignored him, and made a bee-line for his room.

-(-o-)-

Bakura slumped down to the ground, his hand winding its way into his messy hair. Groaning angrily, he gave a viscious tug to his locks, releasing them in favor of punching the ground. He was interrupted, however, by Melvin, who suddenly appeared beside him, prodding him with a foot.

"Oi, get up," Melvin commanded, a light snarl in his voice. "Look, I lived in his head for six years, he's not worth all the trouble you and Touzouku get into over him. Quit fighting over him. Anyways, I did my part. Now, I'm off to kill somebody!"

Letting out a loud, roaring cackle, Melvin exited the cemetery, leaving Bakura sitting there, glaring angrily at a tombstone. Yes, he'd called Melvin to impersonate the boy's father for his vengeance, and in return Bakura had to let Melvin go kill somebody without reporting it to Ryou.

Rising to his feet, Bakura headed down the street. He stopped in front of his house, staring up at the door. Images appeared in his mind of a crying Marik curled up in Akefia's warming embrace.

Clenching his eyes shut tight, Bakura stepped past the house, and headed next door. Ryou would take him in; he knew it. Hating himself for all the things that had gone wrong these past two days, Bakura headed to Ryou's house.

Melvin would pitch a fit, but Bakura knew that Ryou would win in the end. The whittete wouldn't be happy, per say, about having Bakura around, but his bleeding heart made it impossible for him to turn anybody down.

Raising a fist, he knocked on the door.

-(-o-)-

**Touzouku-ou's a bitch to write... Cuz he's Bakura, but NOT Bakura at the same time... typing this in general was a bitch. I have a laptop, so I'm sitting in a chair, with four dogs and a cat on me. FFFFFFF-**

**Double updates**

_Because I fucking can_

**Well, LadySunami, I got it done before Sunday. :D**

**But no. In all seriousness, I want to finish this, because I got a super special awesome Request that makes me oh-so-exited. I won't be able to even start WRITING on it anytime soon, but holy fuck I'm actually giving a story a real plot. A real. Fucking. Plot. Dajgkdsanjksalj. Kind of... I'm so tempted to start writing on it though!...-Sniffle- But, with three other stories going... Don't be surprised if my will breaks and I start writing it anyways. Ha ha~**

**Anyways. Yeah... I feel like an asshole! Poor Bakura...**

**See ya!**

**(**the cat keeps trying to catch my Shimejis. RUN BAKURA MARIK AND TOUZOUKU!**)**


	4. Chapter 4: Winner

"Marik?" Akefia grumbled, knocking on the door. The blonde hadn't come out since yesterday, and Bakura, for some reason, was staying at Ryou and Melvin's place, after sneaking in at night and stealing some of his things. It irritated him to no ends!

"Go away!" Marik called from inside.

"Marik!" Akefia snarled, anger rising into his tone. This was enough! He'd been outside this door for Gods no how long! Falling back onto his thief-skills, he retrieved a pin from his pockets, and shoved it into the lock, jiggling it open.

What greeted him was Marik, curled up on the bed, his back to Touzouku. He was dressed in simple black sweat-pants, and a purple t-shirt that was to big on him. Blinking, Akefia was surprised to see the usually fashionable Marik dressed in such things. The boy never dressed girly, but he usually didn't dress like a complete slob, either.

Walking over to the bed, Touzouku paused hesitantly beside it. He wasn't really used to dealing with humans; or, worse, a sad human. Rarely, in all of his life as a thief, had he had to interact with people. Grimacing, he prodded Marik's shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Get up," Akefia commanded, not quite sure how to react to the moping child. Marik grunted, but made no other response. "Okay, get your stupid ass up _now _you pathetic moron!" The thief snarled, grasping Marik by the bicep and roughly jerking the boy to his feet. Marik let out a cry of alarm, and revealed his face to the thief.

"Leave me alone. I think I deserve at least two more days of moping," Marik snarled, flailing a little bit in Akefia's grasp. It did no good, though, seeing as Touzouku held him up so high his toes were lightly scuffling the ground.

"No. You're not staying holed up in this room anymore... Mostly because I need you to get food, but also because I'm bored without you around to bug me," Akefia grumbled, shaking Marik for emphasis. Making a small noise of protest, Marik lurched out of the thief's grip, and flopped back onto his bed.

"Look, Touzouku I just... I thought Bakura was my friend!" Marik yelled, hands turning into fists around his comforter. Akefia blinked, and then nodded slowly. He'd already figured out that something went wrong on Bakura's supposed 'date'.

"What did he do?"

"He..." Marik took a deep breath through his nostrils. "You know the carvings on my back?" Akefia nodded. "Well, you know the story behind those... Unfortunately."

Yes, Akefia knew the story of Marik's carvings. Bakura had held it over his head, at first, that he knew much more about Marik then Akefia could ever _hope_ to know, but that had all soon changed after Akefia pushed a back massager onto Marik's back. The boy had started screaming and yelling, kicked Akefia repeatedly to where the Thief had thought that his nuts were going to go back up into his body, and then ran off into his room. Bakura had been left to reluctantly tell Akefia what the problem was, so that the thief could apologize from there, coaxing the blonde out of the room eventually.

"Well... He had my dad..." Marik paused, "well my dad's dead, so I guess someone acting like my dad... Or maybe it was Shadow Magic? I don't know anymore! Either way, they pressed a hot blade to my back, and said things... Things that I know are true to me..." Marik's voice slowly died down, and he looked to the ground, shuffling his feet nervously.

"So what?" Touzouku barked, grasping Marik's arm again, and pulling the boy up from the bed. "Bakura's an asshole; we all know that. Hell, the psycho probably thought it was a joke! Forgive and forget! That's probably why he's at Melvin's, though, now that I think about it. Hiding from you, and laughing it up with your yami..."

Marik quirked an eyebrow, but Akefia just shook his head.

"Come on," the grey haired man commanded, and he began dragging Marik from the bedroom. The blonde squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail, as Akefia led him through the house, and finally, out the door.

"Touzouku!" Marik yelled. "What the hell're you doing?"

Akefia said nothing, and merely led Marik next door, a smirk on his face. He continued to pull Marik along until they reached the back of Melvin and Ryou's house. Marik fell silent, and watched Touzouku lead him around.

At the back of the house, Akefia stopped to notice that there was now a little pool there; one of the small blue ones that you could by at Wal-Mart for about fifty bucks. Grinning wickedly, he dragged Marik over to it.

"Akefia, seriously," Marik grumbled, "what the hell?"

"Why don't we play a little prank on your yami? I'm sure it'll make you feel better," Akefia replied, a grin stretching across his face. Marik stayed stony for a moment, before melting into a grin of his own, rivaling the Thief King's.

"But what should we do?" Marik pondered, strutting around to the opposite side of the pool. He placed his hands on the rim of it, letting his fingers brush the glassy surface of it. Surprisingly, Marik felt that the water was heated, and paused to dip his whole hand within it.

Yup. Definitely heated. Looking to the side, Marik saw that there really was a small heater attached to it. Interesting... It looked home-made, since Marik had never heard of such a thing. Then again, Shadow Magic did some fucked up shit, and Marik had no doubt that Melvin had somehow manipulated it within this contraption.

"Oh, I was thinking we could break it," Akefia chuckled, circling around the ring of the pool to stand behind Marik. The blonde frowned, and focused in on the pool, leaning forward slightly, thinking.

"That seems kind of boring and normal, though," Marik complained, watching his reflection in the still surface. Suddenly, Touzouku's reflection appeared at his shoulder, and Marik realized to late that he should've have trusted the thief behind him(**innuendos FTW**).

He felt hands on his shoulders, and Akefia's voice whispered next to him, "Yes, but not the way I plan to," and he shoved Marik forward, sending the blonde toppling into the pool. Marik gasped as he was plunged underneath the warm water, forearms smacking against the soft bottom, and his forehead hitting his arms. Groaning, and causing bubbles to rise from his mouth, he began to push forward. Luckily, his legs had managed to stay atop the pool, though, and he began wriggling them, attempting to get them to touch the grass once more.

He felt a hand land on his rear end, though, and he began kicking frantically, hoping to hit Touzouku. From all his struggling, though, all he managed to do was break one of the sides of the pool. To late, Marik felt himself being sucked backwards as all the water left the pool. His only victory was that he'd managed to knock Touzouku over, as he lay wet and disgruntled atop Touzouku's chest.

Groaning, Akefia sat up, causing Marik to fall into his lap, laying there laughing breathlessly. The tomb-robber scowled down at his blonde companion, but Marik had his eyes shut tight, still laughing.

"That was fun," Marik commented, when he'd finally quit laughing.

Akefia arched an eyebrow, before gripping Marik by the front of his shirt, peeling him off Touzouku's lap, and setting the boy up straight. "That was _not_ fun, and was not what I had in mind..."

"This was probably funner," Marik commented snidely, reaching up to wring out his hair. Akefia grumbled something, but didn't offer a complaint. Instead, he rose up from his position on the ground, and began ringing out his shirt and britches. Really, he hated this modern-day clothing. His short sarong and robe would've dried faster then these cotton, full-body clothings.

Marik rose too, and peeled off his shirt. Touzouku watched as the boy wrung his shirt roughly, and he did the same. It was amazing, after the secret was out, how easily Marik took off his shirt now. It seemed that once somebody knew what lay there, he no longer cared if they saw it.

"Ugh, I'm soaked... I don't even want to prank him anymore!" Marik exclaimed, stepping forward slightly, sneakers squelching.

"Then how about we go eat, after changing of course?" Akefia suggested. "We can ride on your motorcycle. Or walk, really." The thief would never admit it out loud, but he absolutely hated Marik's bike. To Touzouku, the fastest thing used to be a horse. Now there were metal contraptions in the sky, on the roads, and even smaller, lithe versions of demented horses that revved loudly and could out-pace an automobile easily.

"We can walk," Marik said, smiling slyly as he realized Akefia's suggestion. "Let's go get dressed then," Marik sighed, "though I'm not wearing anything special. We're going to fucking McDonalds, since it's so close."

Akefia grinned and nodded. He had no complaints against the choice of food. He found any modern day food, really, to be intriguing. "Fine, fine, as long as I don't have to drag you out of your room again, I'm fine."

"Agreed," Marik sniffed, and headed towards the house.

-(-o-)-

Bakura watched them through the blinds, fingers curling inwards to puncture his palms. He regretted everything. His only consolation, perhaps, had been the fact that Marik was holed up in his room, sad, because of something Bakura did.

The albino had almost managed to make himself believe it was because Marik's feelings for Bakura would go unrecognized. This little display, however, had proven him wrong. Marik didn't care about Bakura's feelings; it had just been the replay of memories, and the absolute betrayal.

Sighing, Bakura turned away from the window, clenching his eyes shut tight.

Betrayal.

Betrayal and regret.

-(-o-)-

Touzouku stood near the door, leaning against the white walls as he waited for Marik to come downstairs. When the blonde finally did appear, he was wearing his infamous lavender hoodie, along with tight leather pants.

Raising an eyebrow, Touzouku regarded his interest. "I thought you weren't dressing nice?"

Marik looked startled for a moment, before scoffing and pushing his bangs from his face. "I figured I should look presentable when heading out into public, though. That," Marik said, and stopped to pose, one hip jutting out, "and I need to please the lovely girls that work at McDonalds. They give me discounts sometimes."

Grinning cruelly, Marik walked past Akefia, and strode out to the street, heading confidently towards the fast food restaurant. The thief followed along behind him, enjoying the view that the leather pants gave him. With a smirk, he realized he'd just gotten a date with Marik unintentionally.

Upon reaching the fast food place, it turned out that neither Akefia or Marik were hungry.

"Why the hell did you agree, then?" Akefia questioned rudely, arms crossed as they hung back by the fountain drink dispenser. Marik huffed and mocked the thief's position, glaring angrily at the boy next to him.

"Why the hell did you suggest it?" Marik shot back. Akefia blinked, before waving his arms a little bit.

"That's not the question at hand!"

"Just order a milkshake!" Marik hissed.

"_Fine_," Akefia grumbled, and headed towards the counter. Marik walked behind him, and made sure to wink at the girl behind the counter. The girl-a purple haired thing- squealed slightly, and immediately clipped some of the money off their price, exclaiming loudly that they had some coupon or another.

Stifling his laughter, Akefia turned to run an appraising eye over the younger boy. "Lucky you can do that," the grey haired man commented as they received their milkshakes. Frowning, they tried to look for a place to sit, but realized that all the seats were full. Turning to face the play-house area, they saw that only one family inhabited the large room.

"To the play house we go," Marik grumbled, and started walking. "And luck I can do what? Wink? You could do it to." The blonde slurped on his shake a little bit. "You're sexy enough."

Akefia coughed around his straw, and looked sideways at Marik. "Did you just call me sexy?" Touzouku questioned, propping open the door for Marik and allowing the blonde to enter the playhouse room first. Marik didn't answer, however, until they were seated on the uncomfortable plastic seats, opposite each other.

"Yes, I believe I did," Marik answered, before a coy smile tugged at his lips. "Am I sexy Touzouku?"

Akefia bit down on his straw, and chewed at it thoughtfully. Marik made no move to rush him, and just took drinks of his milkshake occasionally, swishing the melting contents about.

"Let's go!" Akefia said eventually, reaching across the table and dragging Marik up from his seat. The blonde made an irritated noise as Akefia dragged him over to the playhouse.

"Akefia! I'm not getting in that!" Marik barked.

"I've never been inside one," Akefia commented, "I just want to see why children like it so much."

Marik paused, and studied his friend. "Oh... I've never been in one either..." Huffing, Marik got down on all fours and scrambled into the first little set of platforms, clambering up and up them, before reaching the highest level of the playground, Akefia right behind him.

Both of them sat, panting, on the plastic piece, practically nose to nose.

"I see nothing wonderful about this," Marik commented, shifting a little bit. Akefia grunted in unison.

"Your breath smells disgusting," the thief replied, nose scrunching up.

"Yours is no better!" Marik yelled. "We both had chocolate milkshakes; it's only natural!"

"Whatever... Let's go down the tunnel," Akefia said, pointing to the tunnel laying just behind Marik. The blonde grunted, and awkwardly turned around, ass shoved into Akefia's stomach as he began crawling down the tunnel.

The thief followed, finally seeing why these things could be so enjoyable.

Especially with Marik's leather-clad ass wagging right in front of you.

Grinning, he reached forward and pinched the blonde, causing Marik to react violently. Touzouku felt a foot connect with his shin, and Marik ended up spazzing and knocking against the tunnel walls, but it was worth it, dammit.

_Fucking worth it._

He heard Marik in front of him, grumbling curse words as he shuffled along. Touzouku paused sometimes to peer out the windows that were spattered around the tunnel, and he could see the family from before giving them odd looks, and holding their little boy back, obviously not wanting him in the same area as the two men.

Snorting derisively, Akefia focused back in on Marik's ass.

It was much nicer to look at.

The tunnel finally opened up into a little room that's floor was only a fishnet. Gulping, Marik crawled out onto it, fingers gripping the black thread like it was everything to him. Akefia ambled out into the small room as well, though he was less afraid. He found it quite natural to be on such a thing, seeing as he was used to heights and nets from his life as a thief.

Looking around, they saw that the only exits from this point were a red slide, and a little space-ship that hung away from the rooms, dangling in mid-air so that kid's could jiggle it and pretend to fly through space with the plastic steering wheel.

Grinning, Touzouku scuttled into the spaceship, and Marik followed. The spaceship was a simple, small, round yellow thing, with a large window at the front, allowing kids to see their families below, and to wave at them. Akefia and Marik got nothing from this, though, and were merely amused as they glanced down at the still worried family. It looked like they were leaving, though, and the son was pitching an absolute fit.

"What a brat," Akefia commented, turning to Marik.

"Yeah..." Marik replied, before smirking at Touzouku. He adopted a deep, official sounding voice, "Excuse me sir, do you even know how to fly this vehicular device?" For added effect, Marik even prodded Touzouku in the chest.

"Oh, why no sir," Touzouku simpered, catching on.

"Then I'm afraid you are under arrest, according to Mariksamazingabs Security," The blonde said haughtily, reaching forward and grasping Touzouku's wrists.

"Ah-ha! But I am the almighty Thief King! I shall escape you!" Touzouku cried, ripping his wrists from Marik's grasp and pinning the boy to the hard, plastic floor of the spaceship, causing the blonde to make a small noise of discomfort, before falling back into his role.

"Oh no!" Marik cried, wiggling pathetically beneath Touzouku. "The Thief King?-! Oh my! Whatever do you plan to do with me, almighty Thief King?"

Akefia resisted the urge to laugh, and instead looked down at Marik; the boy he'd liked for years. His blonde hair was splayed about his face, as he gave Touzouku a falsely scared expression, with humor glittering in his lavender eyes.

"I'm... Going to do this," Akefia mumbled, leaning forward and capturing Marik's lips. Marik made a small cry of surprise, but soon he loosened his hands from Touzouku's grip, and wrapped his arm around the grey-haired man's neck, pushing them closer and closer together.

Without even realizing it, Marik pushed forward, pinning Bakura against the dashboard of the little fake space-ship, bodies pressing together as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Their moment of passion was interrupted, however by the fact that a worker's furious face poked into the space-ship.

"Hey! No adults are aloud in here!" The worker yelled at them, face going red as he saw the two men extract themselves from each other. Akefia smirked as he looked at Marik, before returning his gaze to the teenager.

"Oh really?" He questioned, moving forward slightly, causing the teen to stumble backwards, landing on the fishnet part of the playhouse. Akefia and Marik moved into the limited space as well.

"Yes... So I need you to leave!" The worker grumbled through trembling lips.

"Okay then... But you'll have to escort us out," Akefia replied, reaching out to his right and wrapping his arm around Marik's waist, pulling the blonde in close to him.

"Wha-?"

In a flash, Akefia had a knife in hand. With two quick strikes, he cut free the bindings on the fishnets floor, and all three people went plummeting towards the floor. Akefia, however, was experience on landing, and easily landed, with Marik in hand, softly on the floor.

Marik blinked as he heard a sickening crunch off to the side, and realized that the teen had probably just died from that fall; or been severely crippled.

"We need to run," Touzouku muttered, and Marik agreed, a smirk taking over his features.

"Lead me away, oh great Thief King!" The blonde laughed sarcastically.

After delivering another kiss, Akefia did just that.

-(-o-)-

**Thank Amanique4 for the McDonalds thing. I know you said for a crappy date with Bakura, but then I thought of the scene and yeah.**

**I always suck at ending fics, but I don't care...**

**Oh my God... Edit later... I'm fighting sleep meds right now. Fuck me Amadaeus. These two chapters no doubt have lots of mistakes but hnnn... The first chapter was done before the pills, so it's probably not as bad... Ugh... I hope the meds kick in soon.  
><strong>

**Good night.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please, see ya.**


End file.
